


Beginning of the End

by Moonswing



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: No pairing - Freeform, Other, and I do mean short, but seems done, just a short little Cross POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonswing/pseuds/Moonswing
Summary: Cross comes back to the hotel lost in thoughts of the future.Done for day five of the DGM Fanworks Initiative. Prompts: War, Hardship, Violence.





	Beginning of the End

Cross entered the hotel room with a sigh, annoyance dripping from the tone. He’d have to go back to Edo soon; there was no more time to delay. But… did he bring Allen, or…?

Speaking of, where was the little irritant? He was usually back by now. 

The bedroom door was closed. Oh, Allen better not be having delusions of getting to sleep in the bed again. Fifteen was way too old for that shit- no matter how ‘scary’ the thunder sounded. 

But when he strode up to the door, a slight creaking stopped him from pushing it open. Then a soft moan. Oh. Well, he was definitely old enough for that. Fuck it. Give the kid some privacy. In turning away, however, he was stunned still again after a low moan of, “Master…” 

Yeah, no. All other shit aside, Allen was literally half his age and just… no. Kid had a crush on his teacher. Happened all the time. How that had happened was beyond the redhead. He went out of his way daily to make Allen’s life hell. Looked like the kid understood he did it for his own good. Or he was an insane masochist. Neither would be very surprising at this point. 

Decision made, though. Allen was definitely on his way to the Order in the morning. 

Cross sighed again. And he was on his way to Edo. 

It was the beginning of the end. He could feel it. 

Briefly, unsure why, he wondered if Allen would forgive him once he understood what was happening around him, and sighed. In the grand scheme of things, he supposed it didn't matter. 

It just surprised him how much it mattered to himself.


End file.
